Kingdom Down
by sonymagic2
Summary: A new tale with new characters. Join princess Emma and her friend Helen as they are sent to destroy the Altamont evil and save Kingdom Down. Warning: you will laugh so RR.


I don't own 10th Kingdom.

Hi, I know that this hasn't got much to anything to do with 10th Kingdom but I came up with story while watching it. I liked the idea of lodes of fantasy kingdoms and came up with this. I own all the characters and the whole plot of this story even though I do not own 10th Kingdom. I hope you like this story. Please read and review. Happy reading

Many years ago in the lands of Kingdom Down, when knights protected the lands from the evilest of beasts and witches helped the kings of the land, there lied the powerful Kingdom of Moron. The Kingdom was ruled fairly but sometimes strangely by the Royal Marland's that looked over their people with pride. The king and queen were known as King Graham and Queen Trudy and had two children. One was their beautiful daughter, who was an 18-year-old punk rock Werewolf called Emma. She had gained her wolfness when she was bitten by a hermit Werewolf who had asked her for a sandwich, when she was thirteen years old, one day while walking in the woods with her brother. On the same day, her Brother was cursed by the leader of the Witches when he had called her a fat batty! He is now a 13-year-old hairy little Troll instead of the normal girly Prince he was supposes to be. His name was Adam which is Elf for 'Twat Faced Jipo'. He enjoyed wearing make-up and acting like a girl at the best of times. Both his family and the kingdom were extremely worried by this. Times grew dark as an unspeakable Darkness had slowly taken over the Kingdoms of Spangland that were spread throughout Kingdom Down, and this had started to worry the king and queen of Kingdom Moron. They we're that desperate to slay the evil that they sent both there children out to defeat it. This is their tail.

The family of the Royal Marland's were sat in the throne room one fair night. The king and queen discussed what pub they were going to drink at and the kids were doing there usual important tasks of the day. Drawing little pictures of no real value.

"ADAM YOU TWAT FACED JIPO!" The princess screamed then chased Adam round the throne room trying to get her quill back.

"That's my name!" He answered in a cocky voice.

"It's also what it stands for," Emma growled back as she had just reached the small hairy boy.

"Stop that now you two!" Queen Trudy shouted at them.

"But Adam stole my quill!" Emma moaned sitting back down on the floor.

"No! She stole mine!" Adam argued back still holding the quill in his fury little fingers.

"NO I DIDN'T!" She shouted back then snatched the quill out of his hands as he sat down and sulked.

"SHUT UP!" The queen shouted at him. "Emma! Pick up all this mess," She then said and pointed to a lone piece of paper that sat in the middle of the floor in the large hall.

Everyone in the hall stared at it for a second as it was barely visible.

"I'm busy!" Emma replied after an odd silence and then carried on drawing.

"You will pick it up now! I'm not having the maid's moan that it's a mess in here!" Queen Trudy argued.

"But that's what their paid to do!" Emma said looking up at her mum as King Graham started to drop things on the floor and then watch as the maid's all scurried into clean it.

"He he!" he laughed in a stupid manna.

"You're supposed to be setting an example!" The queen said to him then he stopped dead.

Just then, a messenger ran through the doors then bowed to the king and queen as he presented to them a rolled up letter.

"I love it when they do that. It just makes you want to hit them strait in the head!" King Graham said in excitement and then started to laugh as the messenger looked up at him worried.

"Please my lord!" The messenger begged as he passed the letter to the king.

King Graham started to slowly read the letter as everyone started at him impatiently. The letter only seemed to have a few sentences but it still took him well over an hour to finish the letter. He then passed it to the queen.

"Leave!" She said after just a few seconds of reading it.

"Wha…? What did I do?" The king moaned as Queen Trudy eyed him.

"Not you! The kids," she growled at him.

"Oh! Ha ha!" he laughed while pointing at Emma and Adam.

"I'm drawing!" Emma said and then carried on with her picture.

"Yeah with my QUILL!" Adam yelled as Emma eyed him.

"It's mine!" she shouted back at him.

"Well I don't care. I'm not going because I'm putting mascara on!" Adam moaned and then the whole room went silent as they stared at the hairy prince putting on mascara.

"Get the fuck out!" King Graham shouted making them both jumped up and ran out.

The door closed behind them and then they both looked at each other for a second till they started to walk down the corridor. They suddenly heard lots of shouting then ran to see what it was about.

"I'm Helen!" A strange girl with dark brown hair shouted as a set of guards were holding her down.

"We know and I'm sorry but the queen said that you're not to enter the palace!" The Dragon Knight named Martin said as he struggled to keep her down.

"Who said that I wasn't allowed to enter?" Helen then said stopping struggling and looking at all the knights as they started at her in disbelief.

"THE QUEEN!" They all said together and then Helen started to struggle once more.

"Let me go!" Helen said dragging herself and the knights to the entrance.

"Hey!" Emma said seeing her friend trying to get past. "Hi, Helen!" She said then Helen looked up at her.

"Hi, Emma! I brought my skateboard so can you get these guys of me? They're saying that your mum doesn't want me in the palace," Helen said as Emma began to whistle innocently. "EMMA! Can you please get these dolts of me?"

"Stop saying that!" Emma said looking at her friend as she tried to struggle for freedom.

"What?" Helen said looking puzzled.

"Stop saying dolt. It's such a stupid word," Emma said then Helen looked at her with an unimpressed look.

"Okay then!" Helen suddenly yelped as one of the knights pulled her away slightly. "Just get them to leave me alone!"

"Let her pass!" A women's voice said from behind them and everyone looked round to see the king and queen stood at the mouth to the corridor.

The knights suddenly let go of Helen and then Helen turned round and stuck her tong out at them. She walked forwards and then turned back round to face her front only to hit a pillar at the front of her.

Helen was Princess Emma's best friend who despised Adam. She had an odd power of annoying anyone and anything and was also a Vampire after signing up to an undead association club on accident after thinking that she would receive a free pen if she did. She never did receive her free pen though. She has little family apart from her sister who had left home and now lives in the deep woods and her mum who has been missing for three years looking for a job. People often thought that they had run away from the teen Vampire but Helen couldn't see why they would. Helen often visited Emma at her plaice but also often broke things and annoyed people on accident.

"Follow us you two!" The king said and then Adam and Emma walked up to him. "Not you prick!" He shouted at Adam who looked at him in shock. "Helen," he said pointing to her.

"HA HA!" Helen said to Adam as she walked past him with a small skip in her step.

They all made their way to throne room where the king and queen sat in their thrones whispering to each other while Helen and Emma stood in front of them waiting.

"What do you think they want us both for?" Helen whispered to Emma.

"They're maybe going to kick you out for good," Emma said to herself.

"What was that?" Helen asked looking at her and then Emma looked up at her like she didn't say anything. "Maybe they're going to knight me!" Helen said smiling.

"And make you one of those?" Emma said pointing to a window that Knight Martin and Andrew where pressing there noses agenised and sucking on the glass.

"Oookay!" Helen said staring at them. "Maybe you're right!" She said then the queen looked at them with an angry look on her face.

"Will you shut up? Where trying to discuss matters of great importance!" She said.

"Yeah!" What play do you think we should watch tonight Emma? Dude where's my carriage or Terminator, the medieval years?" The king asked looking at his daughter.

"I want to see Charlie's pixies!" Emma said then everyone looked at her.

"Yeah okay then. I haven't seen that in ages," King Graham said then clicked his fingers making a thin man ran in.

"What will it be then my king?" He said.

"Charlie's pixies," The king said then the thin man bowed then scurried out again.

"Do you know why we have called you here?" Queen Trudy asked looking at the two teens.

"To ask us what play to watch tonight?" Helen asked.

"You're going to exile Helen from the kingdom or maybe have her beheaded?" Emma asked looking at her mom as Helen looked at Emma in shock.

"What?" Helen squeaked.

"No! We've already tried that and as you can see, it didn't work so instead, were going to send you both on a dangerous mission to destroy the Evil Dark Lord Hill and hopefully, Helen will die on the way!" Queen Trudy said then picked up a glass of wine and took swig.

"What?" Helen squeaked again looking pail.

"Two dragon knights will accompany you!" King Graham said looking for his own bear.

Queen Trudy snapped her fingers and then the thin man ran in again but this time carrying two backpacks. "In these you will find a map, some food, less in Helen's than in Emma's, and instructions on your mission," She said then the thin man gave them each a bag.

"That's not fair… what kind of food?" Helen asked opening the bag.

"Why doesn't Adam have to do it?" Emma complained and then the king and queen exchanged looks.

"Good point, ADAM!" The king shouted and then everyone listened as foots step was heard running down flights of stairs.

"WHAT?!" Adam said slamming the door open.

Everyone looked at him as he was wearing a red dress. "Is that my dress?" Queen Trudy asked in disbelief.

Adam looked down and then turned bright red as he walked out and closed the doors behind him. Everyone could hear him jumping about and knocking something over and then the door opened again. Adam stood at the mouth of the door with out the dress and smiled in a stupid manner before he spoke.

"What?" He asked then the king spoke trying to put the disturbing thought behind him.

"You are going with these two, end of argument!" The king said and then Adam started to talk.

"But..." he started.

"I SAID END OF ARGUMENT!!!" The king shouted and then all went silent.

"Okay, about this trip you're all about to take…" the queen started.

"I said the end of argue… ops!" the king said as the queen smacked him round the head.

"As I was saying, you can take your own valuables if you wish but you better hurry," The queen said then the two friends and Adam exchanged looks.

"Too late!" The king shouted then pulled a leaver that opened a trap door below Adam and Emma's feet.

They both fell in leaving Helen stood next to the hole looking down at where her small friend had fallen. "Why didn't she fall in as well?" Queen Trudy asked the king.

"Stupid blood sucking freak!" he moaned.

"Hey! I'm not a freak," Helen protested.

King Graham ignored her and instead, tried to push her into the hole with a fishing rod. "It's to short!" He said then stood up and pushed Helen in the hole. "There!" he said in a pleased tone before returning to his wife.


End file.
